You have all the weapons you need now fight!
by IrisButterflyCreator
Summary: In a different world where robots are used as servants and are secretly evil and people are kidnapped and held hostage to make this robots,like this genius young man named Eddward who made three good robots to help him deal with isolation


Authors note: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy and I got the idea from Sucker is my oc.

Everyone has an Angel, who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take. One day, old man. Next day, little girl. But don't let appearances fool you, they can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our heart. Reminding that it's us. Its everyone of us who holds power over the world we create.

A man named Arnold (he looks like Eddy's brother) walks into a room with two robots they look like humans their skin was not shiney like metal it was mat,their hair looked soft even if they didn't have much of it they looked like normal people,but they're made of metal and wiring with no emotions or personality or you would think that. There's a young man in there and hes been kept here for a while just like the other scientists, to make robots to help the rich, that's what they want them to think the robots, are being made for a more sinister reason.

Arnold gave the man in the room ,Eddward is his name,a work order for another robot, Eddward took the folder nervously he didn't want to seem disrespectful or he would be taught a lesson like many times before.

"Make sure you give it the ' special' chip like the other two" Arnold said

"Yes Sir" Eddward said he didn't put the 'special' chip in the robots because when it's activated they are controlled by Arnold to do any evil plan he has in his thick,prideful,sick mind.

"Remember that Ed is going to be shipped away in about a week" Arnold said

"Yes Sir" Eddward looked over at Ed sadly.

"Now get to work or you'll never get to leave here in a few months you can leave " Arnold said as he left the room.

"He left" Eddward said notifying Ed and Eddy

"Finally that guy always says you can leave 'in a few months" the shorter more inpatient robot said whos name is Eddy

"I know, but maybe after a while he'll get get tired of me and let the other scientists and me go" Eddward said sarcastically.

"Double D your making another robot!?"the robot named Ed said happily.

"Yes I think I'm going to make a girl" Double D said.

"A girrl Romeo" Eddy said elbowing Ed

Double D blushed

"You leave Double D alone mister " Ed said yelling

"Enough! I'm going to make a girl because its something different okay" Double D said making a point.

"Suure whatever you say" Eddy said rolling his eyes.

#scene break#

With a little help from Eddy and Ed Double D made a girl and she was beautiful to Double Ds surprise because Ed and Eddy weren't the best looking guys,Eddy will say hes handsome until the day hes shut down so hopefully and Ed were cleaning up after Double D they know that he likes his work area clean.

"Just one more wire and-" Double D said

She opend her bright green eyes and sat up looking around and looked at Double D.

"Hello I'm Eddward, but they call me Double D " Double D said kindly.

"Hello " she said both of them hearing her voice for the first time. He could never get his robots to call him his nickname name the first time because the tech they force him to use to make robots makes them be wound so tight like a servant with no emotions, but he puts his own chip into them so they can have a personality and emotions,even have interests, but they have to hide it from certain people like Arnold he hates the idea of robots acting like people instead of servants.

"It's fine you can call me Double D and I'll name you Iris" Double D said.

He noticed she wasn't uncomfortable being naked infront of him even with a small blanket covering her Ed and Eddy both did this when they first woke up, but in time they got used to clothes, so he decided to look for clothes for her.

"We need to get you some clothes lets see what we have here" Double D said while opening a closet door.

"Sadly you can't feel heat or cold sorry about that so ill keep you covered well this will do"Double D said while giving her a neatly folded sweater, pants,socks shoes and undergarments.

Double D turned around as she put the clothes on he signaled Ed to take Eddy out of the room into the hall Ed did this.

"Are you done? Iris "Double D said

"Yes sir"she said

Eddy and Ed came back into the room ready to welcome the new girl.

"Hi! My name is Ed and this is Eddy"Ed said giving her a bone crushing hug if only she had any she didn't hug back,but Ed just pouted and brushed it off it was typical of a new robot of Double Ds that happened with Eddy.

"So Iris your the new kid in the lab and its time for us robots to leave the lab so let us show you around" Eddy said with his arm around her shoulder she looked over at Double D.

"You can go"Double D said smiling at her she nodded the three of them left leaving him by himself wondering how long it would be until Eddy and Iris are sold leaving him alone waiting for another robot order and to leave this place and be free.

Iris, Ed and Eddy walk into a room with other robots and tables kind of like a cafeteria, but noone ate there because robots don't eat they get energy and fuel from charging.

"Be careful around Marie Kanker or she'll hurt you" Ed said worried.

As a young woman with sunglasses walked in the room went saw Iris and walked to her and hit Eddy on the back of his head.

"New trash huh? You will call me Miss Kanker and I'm in charge of keeping your kind in line"Miss Kanker said she harshly grabbed Irises arm Eddy tried to stop her,but Miss Kanker punched him to the ground and started dragging Iris out of the room.

"I'll teach you to stay in line" Miss Kanker said as she started hitting her. Punching her in the face and torso robots can't feel heat or cold,but they can feel pain.

#scene break #

Eddy and Ed ran into the lab Ed was carrying Iris bridal style she had grey patches where she had been hit if she was human there would be blood in those areas.

Double D looked at her with sympathy and shock.

"What happened! ? Oh dear!"Double D said

"It was Miss Kanker"Ed said.

"She did this"Eddy said

Ed gently put Iris on the lab table Iris winced.

"It was my fault " Iris said Eddward started fixing her and stopped.

"No! It wasn't your fault your default settings say it was your fault its not your fault" Double D said holding her hand he realized what he was doing and blushed he let go of her hand, then he nervously started fixing her again. Iris was confused on why he was nervous an hour later he finished fixing her.

Later that day Double D gave Miss Kanker a piece of his mind she was standing in the hall harassing some robots.

"You pieces of trash know that at this time you should be in your charging stations" Miss Kanker said.

"Yes Miss Kanker my creator told me to get-"a robot named Johnny said until she interrupted him.

"No he knows what time your supposed to-"Miss Kanker said until Double D interrupted her.

"Um Miss KKanker can I have word?" Double D asked politely.

"You can have whatever you want sweety leave now Johnny to your creator!"Miss Kanker said.

Johnny nodded and left.

"Aabout what you did to my new robot that wasn't nice this place is horrible we don't need you to make it more unbearable" Double D said nervously to the young lady.

She thought about it and pinned him to the wall with Double D struggling to get away she was kissing his cheeks and forehead.

"I'll do whatever I want,but I'll stop hurting those trailer trashes if you marry me" Miss Kanker said .

"What! No thats out of the question we're to young and I don't- "Double D was interrupted.

"It wasn't a question"Miss Kanker said

Double D looked at her scared and worried.

"Someone please help me!" Double D yelled.

He heard foot steps.

" whats wrong?what do you need help with?"It was Iris.

"Please Iris get her off of me!"Double D ordered.

Iris pulled Miss Kanker off of him she fought back they both punched each other until Iris pinned Miss Kanker to the wall by her neck.

"Come on do it trash I dare ya'Miss Kanker said.

Slowly Iris took her hands off of her neck.

Double D was proud she didn't kill Miss Kanker even with all the things shes done Miss Kanker was lucky if Iris had the'special' chip Miss Kanker would have been killed maybe even brutally Double D knows because hes seen the tests of the 'special' chip with other robots if Arnold uses them for whatever he wants everyone is D took Iris away from the scene he thanked her and took her to the charging room when I started to walk away he glanced back to see if she was looked down at her hands and saw potential she can do good with her potential. When Double D saw this he got worried he would've talked to her,but she started to discharge so he let it maybe tomorrow, but tomorrow never knows.

Authors note:If theres any pairings or suggestions please let me know thank you for reading and please be nice :-)


End file.
